A Pokémon Story
by waffleman1314-AJ ThaPlatypus
Summary: War has torn the Pokémon world apart as the League fights the Circle for control. Pokémon have been affected the most by the war, being used as slave labour and weaponry. Everyday Pokémon are captured and enslaved. Zero grew up on his own because of the war and has always tried to avoid it, but now it's come to him. It's time to make a stand. *Stopped*
1. Prologue

**Killua actually wrote something else and this time he seems rather determined to keep it going. I have faith in him, I guess. He's run it past me, AJ, and I like it. If there are grammar mistakes, I know. I'm not going to nitpick his when I sometimes miss something in mine. But give him a chance, he's a good writer. Here's a taste of his work! -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Green leaves whipped past. Grass and trees blended together as Akiko raced past them. The moist dirt she was running across gave her good purchase and she definitely needed all the speed she could get. The yelling from the people and the barking from the houndooms as they tracked her through the forest was unnerving.

She was lucky they'd made a sound loud enough to wake her when they first tried to catch her. She'd had time to let loose a large shock wave. It had been enough to buy her a few moments of time to get away but now they were in pursuit. They wanted her badly, the human war had been hard on Pokémon and this was just one of the atrocities. The humans needed Pokémon for war, some for fighting, some for power.

A year ago the humans had come to Akiko's pack of pikachu's to capture them for their electricity. She'd only managed to avoid capture because she'd been out finding food, when she came back her entire family was gone. Now, a year later, they had come back to take the stragglers.

Akiko rushed through the underbrush, she knew that they were gaining on her, she was tiring, it was only a matter of time. She didn't know which side it was that was hunting her, it could be The Circle or The League. Both sides used Pokémon labor. The Circle was the group of Pokémon gangs from all over the world that had joined together to take over. It included the first crime syndicate, Team Rocket, and also the two rival gangs Team Magma and Team Aqua, then there was Team Galactic and of course Team Plasma. No one really remembered Team Flare, they were sort of the weird ones. Regardless these six gangs had joined together to achieve their goals while the League rose against them. They consisted of all the gym leaders and elite four's across the world.

The barking had grown louder, they were very close now. Akiko dashed out from the underbrush and sprinted through the field. She risked a quick glance behind her and saw houndooms breaking out of the forest, their trainers close behind. She gasped in fear and pushed herself faster. The other side of the clearing was in view now and if she made it there she might have a chance to hide. She was meters away. Feet. She jumped towards the bushes but to her terror as she was jumping a houndooms caught her back foot and slammed her to the ground.

Pretty soon Pokémon and trainers alike surrounded her. She was being bitten, scratched, kicked, and thrown all over. Letting out a whimper, Akiko curled up into herself in pain as she was beaten. Consciousness was slipping, she let out one loud cry of agony before blacking out.

* * *

**Feel free to leave comments I will pass them on to him!**


	2. Saving the Day

**Here's the first official chapter. The previous one was just a prologue. -AJ **

* * *

Zero woke up with a yawn. Light was pouring in through the entrance of the cave he and his friend Tyson shared. The morning rays shone in, warming the stone floor and casting light around the cave. He blinked repeatedly to adjust his eyes to the lights and yawned once more. The young Eevee stood and stretched before shaking himself awake.

He glanced at the bed a few yards away to find his friend had already left. Tyson was always up early, the Charmeleon must have been out getting breakfast.

Zero padded over to the small pool of water that dripped in from the ceiling of the cave and drank. After a few moments of silent lapping he spontaneously plunged his head into the cold water, letting it soak his head and the mass of soft fur around his neck.

He pulled his head from the water, whipping a stream of it over his head in an ark. He listened as the droplets splashed on the floor in a continuous pitter-patter until he heard a small hiss. He froze, his ears falling flat on either side of his head which he'd lowered, "oops, sorry Tyson."

Zero turned to see his friend, standing a few feet behind him, water covering the front of his body and his tail flickering from the recent dousing. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and mild annoyance.

"I'd come to see if you wanted some breakfast," he said slowly, "but I think I've changed my mind." Tyson walked to his bed and sat down, eating some of the food he'd brought in.

Zero stuck his tongue out at Tyson and padded outside. It was a warm day and the sunlight helped dry his fur. Turning to the path leading up to their cave he began to jog down towards the river to find some food.

At the end of the path was a small clearing near a river. Many berry trees grew near the river and the clearing had many of them. As Zero picked some of the berries he looked around him at the surrounding forest. It was quiet, it had been for a while, after all, this was Viridian forest. It was a perfect target at the beginning of the war, so many Pokémon to capture for fighting and power. Tyson had lost his parents when he was only a few months old, and Zero hadn't even known his parents. He'd wandered the forest for many months with only a strange necklace that had a strange stone on it with a indentation, presumably for a second part.

He laughed to himself, there was that too, he'd been given his name as well. The necklace had it inscribed on the stone a single word. Zero. Whoever named him had either an incredibly biting sense of humor, or knew how disappointing he'd turn out to be. He couldn't evolve, which was a cosmic joke for an Eevee. He had long since passed the point where he should have, yet nothing happened. This left Zero with nothing particularly special about him. The most incredible thing about Eevees was their evolutions. An Eevee could become eight different Pokémon, something special.

Zero took his breakfast over to the river and gazed at its surface. The water flowed lazily; slowly making it's way along. Sighing, Zero began to eat. If an Eevee couldn't evolve it very quickly became one of the most useless Pokémon. Even Rattata got to look forward to evolving.

Tossing the remains of his berry into the river, Zero watched it float of into the distance. He shook his head, as if to shake off the bad feelings and began to walk along the river, enjoying the quiet gurgle as the water flowed along with him. Tall, leafy trees loomed high overhead, shading the forest floor below.

Zero meandered down along the river, watching a few magikarp swim past upstream. The war had done a strange thing to the Pokémon population. The two sides didn't want weak Pokémon and they couldn't really capture the overpowered Pokémon either. So most of the Pokémon that were taken were the ones who were useful at the moment and when they evolved. As far as Zero knew, Tyson was the sole free charmeleon left. Most of the strongest Pokémon's pre-evolutions had been captured for future use.

Zero was broken from his thoughts by a loud scream that shattered the silence. His ear perked up and he began to sprint in the direction of the noise. It was definitely a cry for help, something was afraid, and in pain.

As he got closer to the source of the scream he picked up several foreboding scents Some were of houndooms but the majority were of humans. Zero broke into the clearing. Near the opposite edge was a group of humans and houndooms in a circle around what looked like a pikachu. They were maliciously kicking and biting it causing the poor Pokémon to cry out in pain.

Zero rushed over to the group and rammed into one of the humans, knocking him over into another human and a houndoom. He landed in front of the now unconscious pikachu and growled as menacingly as possible.

The humans and houndooms stared at him at first in shock before they broke out into laughter.

One of the humans reached down and grabbed Zero round the neck, half choking him, "Looks like this one isn't all that smart."

Zero bit down on the man's hand causing him to yell in pain and drop him to the ground. He hit the ground and gasped for breath but only for a moment before he was slammed in the chest by the man's boot.

The force of the impact caused Zero to roll several feet, his chest aching from the impact and his lungs desperately trying to get air.

"Guess we get to let off some steam," one of the men said as the group surrounded Eevee, "and it's a useless one to, so we don't have to bother about keeping it alive."

Zero cringed as another hard kick slammed into his back, causing another few feet of rolling and a loud crack as he landed hard on his back right leg. He let out a yelp at the pain in his leg and tried to stand up.

There was a searing pain in his left ear as one of the houndooms tore into it with it's teeth, pulling him through the air and right into the boot of another human.

He landed a few yards away form the group, everything beginning to blur slightly. Zero coughed, staining the ground with drops of blood and saliva. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was the group of humans shouting and running as fire shot at them.

* * *

**Feel free to leave comments I will pass them on to him!**


End file.
